Unspoken Feelings
by Letting go of Fate
Summary: The past year had been tough on the both of them. Separated. Apart. But that one year may have spurred up more unspoken feelings than they had thought, which may lead to those feelings spilling out on one fateful day. Starts during the post Tartaros time skip. Nalu Week 2016.
1. Longing

**Unspoken Feelings**

 **Summary:** The past year had been tough on the both of them. Separated. Apart. But that one year may have spurred up more unspoken feelings than they had thought, which may lead to those feelings spilling out on one fateful day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima does.

 ** _This is my submission for Nalu Week 2016! My first ever so please be nice._**

 ** _Prompts:_** ** _Longing,_** ** _Reunion,_** ** _Admiration,_** ** _Secrets,_** ** _Struggle,_** ** _Climax,_** ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Longing**

The water in her bath was warm and yet she still felt cold. It wasn't hot enough. Nothing seemed to be hot enough these days, but she didn't know why. She hugged her knees to her chest, the water lapping up the sides of the tub as it was forced to move around her.

How many days has it been? She's probably lost count.

Though that was a lie. It was written right there next to the wall of articles she made. The only connection she had left to the people who meant something to her. Her family. And yet, at this moment, they were all apart from each other, each of them moving on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

She had tried that as well. And it had worked.

For a while.

Realizing that she was starting to prune she stood up from her bath, the water dripping down her skin as she stepped out of the tub. The cold was even more prominent now, sending a sharp shiver up her spine. Even with the towel she wrapped around her body as she walked into her adjacent room, it wasn't nearly enough.

Three hundred and twenty-seven.

Her eyes were drawn to that number as she passed by her self-named wall of hope. Has it been so long already? Somedays, days like today, she asked herself why she even bothered anymore. Nothing was going to change.

Besides, she was happy…right?

She had an ideal job working for the Weekly Sorceror now, although it had started off as a risqué modelling gig. While it wasn't the most glamourous of careers, it was a start, since she was finally allowed to actually write the articles. In fact, she was in charge of covering the Grand Magic Games, due to start soon.

Her fingers traced over a piece soft red string stretched across her map, allowing herself a slight smile when it ended at a small pin, tacking a small article featuring a certain redhead next to a slice of strawberry cake. The redhead had been easy to locate, given her popularity amongst the people of Fiore. Her eyes glided across the expanse of the country until it landed next upon the picture of a blue-haired mage. She too had been easy to track, as she had recently joined the magic council. Her eyes traced over the entire map, reminding herself of the names tacked throughout the entire country.

And yet, there were always two names that never showed up.

The names of the two that had left her behind.

Suddenly unable to stare at her findings any longer, she turned around painfully and headed towards her bed. She sat there for a long time, with one knee drawn towards her chest, simply staring out her windows at the stars. She often wished that they could tell her where the others were, but they couldn't. So instead, she only wished upon them, wishing that the constellations would look over them.

Because she couldn't.

She felt a slight wetness on the side of her cheek. A single tear had trailed down, evidence of the deep longing she had for all those she had lost. Some she hoped were temporary.

And one she knew was permanent.

She had never known true loneliness until she experienced happiness…then lost it.

* * *

The grass felt too cold underneath his back as he laid there, staring up at the sky. The gentle sounds of snoring could be heard next to him and he absentmindedly brought his hand over to pet the soft fur of his best friend. The stars shone brighter this night, and it was weird that he had noticed.

Though that was a lie. In fact, for the past year he had spent every night staring at the stars, watching their movements. Sometimes he thought they were trying to tell him something, but of course he wasn't an expert on stars so he never knew what they were saying.

Too bad he couldn't ask her.

He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she laughing with the others in the guild hall as another fight broke out? Or was she sitting by her desk working on her new novel?

Was she staring at the stars just like he was?

He let his thoughts dwell upon her for a couple moments more. He missed her. That was undisputable. And yet he knew that it was not time to return.

He needed to be stronger.

He needed to be strong enough protect her…and the others.

He had failed her more than once now, and he didn't wish to fail her again.

The first time had been almost a year ago, in that dreaded castle corridor. Some nights he still woke up covered in sweat when he dreamt of what had happened. Often times, his brain would conjure up new scenarios…where the future her was replaced with the present her.

Those were always the worst.

But no matter future or present, she was she. And he had failed her. Watched, frozen in place, as the darkness raced towards her, piercing her straight through the heart. He didn't have the words left to describe the pain he had felt.

The second time was much too soon after. He didn't know what she had done for them, but it was something that had hurt her more than anything ever had the right to. He saw it in her eyes. Eyes that had always been bright, but after that day, had been so dull.

Lifeless.

He didn't know who did that to her, but he swore if he ever found them, he'd get his revenge for making her cry.

Thoughts of that day stirred up more memories than he wanted. Memories of the father that he had been searching for all these years. Who turned out to be inside him all along.

But their reunion was not fated to last.

His heart had stopped when he saw the mighty dragon fall from the sky. The one who had raised him, the one who had taught him how to care and how to love.

He felt a slight wetness on the side of his cheek. A single tear had apparently trailed down, evidence of the deep longing he had for all those he had lost. Some he hoped were temporary.

And one he knew was permanent.

He had never known true loneliness until he experienced happiness…then lost it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: These chapters will be interlinked throughout all seven prompts.**_


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2 – Reunion**

The crowds were cheering with grand enthusiasm on the final day of the Grand Magic Games, but she was disappointed. None of the prominent guilds that she had faced just a year before had shown up.

And most importantly neither did Fairy Tail.

But of course that was to be expected, given the disbanding of the guild a year ago. Once again, she couldn't believe that it had already been so long. It seemed just moments ago that she had stood in the middle of this very stadium, fighting for her guild.

Her heart clenched as she glanced solemnly at the back of her right hand before slapping her hands to her cheeks, a motion designed to remind her to stop moping around and pay attention.

The two final guilds had just entered into the stadium: Dullahan Head and Skull Millione.

She knew how this was going to end. It was obvious.

Skull Millione, in an attempt to up their profits, had hidden their true power until the final fight. It was a dirty move, but she didn't really care since it would only make her story that much more interesting to read. Even now she was scribbling in her notepad, detailing the intricacies of the fight.

And true to her predictions, Skull Millione had soon swept across their competition, securing the title of number one guild in Fiore. The crowd went wild from the upset, but all she could do was sit there with her head in one palm.

How boring.

She was about to turn and leave, when all of a sudden, everyone paused to glance down at the mysterious figure who just entered the arena.

An intruder?

The unwelcomed visitor was covered from head to toe in a giant black cloak.

Her entire body shook. Whoever it was, their magic power was suffocating.

Was that why her heart had started beating so fast?

Flames suddenly erupted throughout the stadium, cloaking the entire arena in a blazing heat. For the first time in a long time, she felt warm. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the arena. In one flaming strike, the intruder blew away Fiore's 'number one guild' and melted half of the stadium.

It was hot. She would have said that it was too hot, but like a butterfly drawn to a flame, she preferred this to the perpetual cold she had been feeling before.

She looked down at her now melted clothes before glaring back down into the stadium, intent on figuring out who had just ruined her second favourite outfit in her wardrobe with flames that felt so familiar to her.

Her heart stopped.

Unruly pink locks, a white scaled scarf and a grin so wide that it could not belong to anyone else.

"Natsu…"

The one she had lost.

This wasn't the reunion she had expected.

* * *

Boy was he excited. He knew that it wasn't quite the end of his one-year training yet, but he just couldn't help himself.

He just had to know.

Who was Fiore's number one guild?

He had been passing by when he caught wind of the Grand Magic Games being held in Crocus once again. Has it been a year already? It felt like it was just moments ago when he had stood in the stadium, fighting for his guild. He pushed through the crowd that was gathered outside of the stadium watching the match via a lacrima screen. He paused, then squinted just to make sure.

Who the hell was that?!

Not Fairy Tail? Not even Sabertooth?

Who were those people basking in glory upon the screen? He didn't know who they were, but deep down he knew that they didn't deserve the title.

No, the only number one guild in Fiore was Fairy Tail.

He was angry, though extremely annoyed was more like it. He wanted to know who this 'number one guild' was. So he did what only made sense.

He challenged them.

The celebrations were still at full blast when he walked into the stadium, though he wished to believe that they weren't cheering even as close to as loud as they did when Fairy Tail had won the year before. Of course he wouldn't remember how loud it was, since he was occupied at the time. He shook his head in order to rid himself of the thoughts that shouldn't be surfacing.

With his black hooded cloak covering his entire body, he stepped forward and challenged the guild standing in the middle of the stadium, looking quite too arrogant for his tastes. With a wide grin hidden underneath his cloak, he cracked his knuckles.

He had only wanted to give them a warning punch, but somehow he had blasted them away and the entire stadium had lit up in flames.

Not exactly the 'number one guild' he was expecting. Well, at least his training had paid off.

He grinned as the people all around him panicked, but he paused when he suddenly caught the light scent of strawberries floating in the air.

Like a flower in response to the sunlight, he turned in an attempt to locate the owner of the familiar scent.

His heart stopped.

Long silky blonde hair, a small blue ribbon and chocolate brown eyes so bright that they could not belong to anyone else.

"Lucy…"

The one he had found.

This wasn't the reunion he had expected.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Day 2 of Nalu Week 2016_**


	3. Admiration

**Chapter 3 – Admiration**

To say she was angry was an understatement. How could he show up out of nowhere so casually with that goofy grin of his? How could he barge back into her life like that just as easily as he had left? Didn't she have any say to all this?

And yet, despite all her raging thoughts, she found herself standing in front of the castle gates, waiting for him to come out after his audience with the King. Of course he would find himself in trouble yet again. It wouldn't be him if he didn't. She put on the best smile she could manage when he walked out in one piece.

"Looks like you got acquitted."

The familiar grin was back on his face. "Lucy! You came to see us all by yourself?"

And just then, Happy asked the one damning question. "Why isn't the rest of Fairy Tail with you?"

She finally couldn't hold onto the smile any longer, her lips drooping down to a frown. "That's right…you don't know do you?"

She saw the look of depression fall over their faces after she told them what happened to Fairy Tail. They were sitting in the middle of the Crocus gardens and she caught their deflated postures. Was this what she looked like too when she first heard the news? She couldn't even remember anymore. She had a feeling that her brain had blocked out those memories.

"Fairy Tail…broke up?" The sound of disbelief was evident in his voice.

Even Happy was devastated. "W-Why?! Why?! Whhhyyy?!"

She sighed. "It happened the day after you guys left."

"But why…did they…break up?"

She had wondered that very same question for more than three hundred days. And yet, even after all the time that had past, she still hadn't come up with a reasonable explanation. They just…did. "I still don't understand it either…can't wrap my head around it at all."

"Where can I find Gramps?" he asked her agitatedly.

Another question she was unable to answer. "The master is missing…"

"What about everyone else?! Erza?! Gray?! And the others…"

She could feel her throat drying up as she tried to answer. Why did he have to pick such painful questions?

"Everyone just went their own, separate ways."

"I can't believe this…" he said, slightly horrified. "Everyone…was okay with the guild…just breaking up like that?"

"I wonder," she whispered. It was a question she asked herself everyday as she stared at that one wall in her room. But then again, she wasn't one to talk. She had gone on her own as well. But then again, she wouldn't call herself…okay.

"Well how else could it have happened?! Even if Gramps told them to break up, they could have just refused," he growled furiously. "Laxus could have easily taken over as the next master…"

She admired the great passion he still held for the guild. Passion that she had lost long ago. Passion that she wished would reignite in her soul, just as his presence had reignited her heart.

"Do you really have the right to say that, Natsu?" Her eyes were downcast and her head tilted towards the ground so that her bangs covered most of her face. He didn't have the right to be angry.

"Huh?" He said, confused. How could have the right to be angry when he was the first to leave?! He was the one who left the guild first!

He was the one who left _her_ first.

"After all, you didn't ever think of the guild, did you?" she asked calmly, though on the inside she was anything but. "You didn't discuss it with anyone when you just went off on your own journey…"

His temper defused as quickly as it had built up.

But hers kept on raging.

" _Did you ever think of the ones you left behind? Of Erza?! Of Gray?!"_

"… _Of me?!"_

" _How could you just get up and leave without telling me?"_

" _What if I had wanted to come with you?"_

"… _I had wanted to come with you."_

But she didn't voice any of that, instead her eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry…" She put on another fake smile, but this time she knew that even he would see though her. "You and Happy probably had a lot on your mind. I'm sure things were the same for Master and everyone else."

He was speechless.

* * *

He let out a sigh of relief as he was being escorted out of the castle hall. He knew he hadn't been thinking when he had ventured into Domus Flau. He also knew he hadn't been thinking when he melted half of it. Well, it wasn't the first time he had done something reckless like this. Thankfully, to the surprise of the guards, the King had been generous enough to let him go.

He couldn't stop the grin from showing up on his face as soon as he saw her in front of him. She had waited for him. But then again, why wouldn't she? That was just the way she was. Caring and thoughtful. She smiled at him as he walked towards her, but for some reason it didn't feel right.

"Looks like you got acquitted." Her smile seemed slightly off, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why. He brushed it off.

"Lucy! You came to see us all by yourself?" His excitement was genuine. He hadn't seen her in so long just seeing her in front of him brought him joy.

And just then, Happy asked a really good question. "Why isn't the rest of Fairy Tail with you?"

As if she couldn't hold onto the smile any longer, her lips drooped down to a frown. For some reason, his own grin fell as well in response. "That's right…you don't know do you?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It just didn't make sense. How could this happen? He was only gone for a year! Dread filled his entire body as he realized that for the past year, everyone from Fairy Tail was…not a part of Fairy Tail.

And so, neither was he.

"Fairy Tail…broke up?" The sound of disbelief was evident in his voice.

Even Happy was devastated. "W-Why?! Why?! Whhhyyy?!"

She sighed. "It happened the day after you guys left."

"But why…did they…break up?" He just didn't understand. Since he was young, Fairy Tail had been there, like a constant presence in his life. It just couldn't…disappear like that. It just couldn't!

And yet, they just…did.

"I still don't understand it either…can't wrap my head around it at all." Her voice was growing quieter with each passing minute.

"Where can I find Gramps?" he asked, agitatedly. How could the Master have let this all happen? He was the anchor of the entire guild!

"The master is missing…"

Her answer only spurred more questions.

"What about everyone else?! Erza?! Gray?! And the others…" They had to have done something! How could they not? Fairy Tail was just as much their home as it was his! They should have protected it just like he would have.

If only he was there.

"Everyone just went their own, separate ways," she whispered. His heart clenched as he finally heard the pain her voice, as if she could no longer hide it from him. His eyes widened as he looked at her with a different light, with great admiration after realizing that she had handled this loss for one year...alone. A loss that would have shattered his soul and broken his heart.

"I can't believe this…" he said, slightly horrified. "Everyone…was okay with the guild…just breaking up like that?"

"I wonder," she whispered. She made it sound like she was okay with everything. How could she be okay with all of this? She should have fought for the guild!

"Well how else could it have happened?! Even if Gramps told them to break up, they could have just refused," he growled furiously. "Laxus could have easily taken over as the next master…"

"Do you really have the right to say that, Natsu?" Her eyes were downcast and her head tilted towards the ground so that her bangs covered most of her face.

"Huh?" He said, confused. Why does she have to look so sad?

"After all, you didn't ever think of the guild, did you?" she asked calmly. She was scarily calm. He didn't like it one bit. "You didn't discuss it with anyone when you just went off on your own journey…"

Then it hit him. She was right. He didn't have the right to be angry.

His temper defused as quickly as it built up.

But his thoughts kept on raging.

" _Of course I had thought of the ones I left behind! How could I not? But I had to become stronger so I could protect everyone. Erza. Gray."_

"… _You."_

" _I know that I_ _just got up and left without telling me..."_

" _But i_ _t would have been too dangerous…"_

"… _Even though I had wanted you to come with me."_

But he didn't voice any of that, instead his eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry…" She put on another fake smile, but this time he saw through her. He saw all the pain she had been holding back this entire time. For how long had she had this on her mind? "You and Happy probably had a lot on your mind. I'm sure things were the same for Master and everyone else."

He was speechless.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Day 3 of Nalu Week 2016. I had always thought that Lucy should've been more angry at Natsu for leaving her that. So this was pretty much just me trying to vent out her anger._**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4 – Secrets**

"Whoa! This is your crib, Lucy?!" he exclaimed as he looked around. "So you've been living in Crocus!"

Because living in her old home had been too painful. There were too many memories locked up in that tiny studio apartment. Memories that their times together. Of their promises as partners together.

"It's close to my workplace, so…"

It was a constant reminder of how empty her life was without him.

She sighed, trying to put on a brave face. "You probably don't have anywhere to stay do you…I'll let you crash here."

He was much too excited. "Ooo praise you my Angel!"

Even Happy was a little out of hand. "Our god Lucy!"

Their reaction reminded her of the first time they met. In the small port town of Hargeon.

"Don't you dare damage anything!" She warned. She could not afford to pay for damages now that she was relying solely on her reporter's salary. "And another thing…do NOT set foot into my bedroom, kay?"

She had too many secrets in there. Secrets that she wished for him not to find.

An appointment with Cancer and one bath later and somehow they had fallen back into their usual routine. She was practically basking in his presence.

How was it that they could so easily return to their old selves?

What was it about him that made her forgive him? Because from the moment she saw him…she had already forgiven him.

As she sat there, laughing to something he had said, she found her heart warming up once again. Her apartment no longer felt cold and neither did she.

It's been so long…since she's felt like this.

Night fell soon enough and she retired to her bedroom, banishing him and Happy to the couch. As she lay on her bed, she couldn't help but pinch her cheeks, relishing in the pain because that meant that all this was real.

That he was really with her once more.

That there was hope that all of them could be together once more.

She never understood how he was able to instill hope in her like that in just a few moments, but he had. She took a quick glance at her map, at the red strings of fate that had tied each of them together and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel sadness or hopelessness.

Maybe things would be different now.

With that thought, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

But for the past year, sleep had always eluded her, always so close to be reachable and then whisking itself away as soon as she reached out her hand and tried to capture it. This night was no different. She tossed and turned in bed, but no matter what, she couldn't fall asleep.

Maybe that was a good thing, for if she had fallen asleep, she wouldn't have been able to hear the soft ruffling of the curtains that separated her bedroom from the living room. Nor would she have been able to hear the soft padding footsteps that entered the room, nor his voice as he spoke.

"Hehehe…she's asleep…" he whispered. She could practically picture the grin that must be on his face right now. But no, she wasn't asleep.

Something had caught his attention. "Hrmm? What's all this?"

Her heart started beating twice as fast as she realized what he must have found. She almost sat straight up in bed at that moment, but she didn't, she was too afraid of what he would say.

"Everyone's locations…"

No, not everyone. The two standing right there in the room with her were never on the map.

"These are incredibly detailed notes. Information on sightings…and the dates they were seen…"

She held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice how much she was shaking by now. She hoped that he would just leave and forget what he had seen. Maybe it was better that way.

"Lucy…"

Hearing her name said like that sent shivers down her spine. There was so many things unsaid in that one word. Pain, understanding, and perhaps something more. It awoke something more within her as well. Something she didn't dare to feel during their year apart.

She didn't want any of that. She wanted to be angry at him still. Angry at the fact that he had left her all alone for so long. Angry at the fact that he had been oblivious to everything around him all this time, while she had to stay here and deal with everything.

Angry that he had been so oblivious to her feelings…for him.

She wanted to say something to him, yell at him…hold him. To reveal to him the deepest secrets of her own heart. And yet, she didn't say a single thing.

"Happy…" he said calmly. "Could you give me a minute?"

And like a loyal, understanding friend, the blue cat obliged. "Ya…"

* * *

"Whoa! This is your crib, Lucy!" he exclaimed as he looked around. "So you've been living in Crocus!"

But this place didn't quite feel the same. This apartment was much emptier in feelings; it didn't feel like her home back in Magnolia. There were so many memories they shared in that tiny studio apartment. Breaking in through her window had become a common past time. He had missed all of that throughout his yearlong travel.

"It's close to my workplace, so…"

He guessed that made sense. But he still couldn't picture Lucy living here, making new memories without him. He felt a small pang in the corner of his heart. After all this time, had she moved on without him?

She sighed. "You probably don't have anywhere to stay do you…I'll let you crash here."

He couldn't hold back his excitement at hearing those words. It would just be like old times! "Ooo praise you my Angel!"

Even Happy was a little out of hand. "Our god Lucy!"

"Don't you dare damage anything!" She warned. "And another thing…do NOT set foot into my bedroom, kay?"

He wondered why he couldn't enter her bedroom. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her bedroom before. Well at least the one back in Magnolia. So what made this one different? Or was it him? Was she trying to keep a distance between them now?

He didn't dwell too long on that matter since soon after he was enjoying a fresh new haircut from Cancer as well as a well-deserved bath in a real bathtub. How long has it been since he's bathed in a real bathtub? He's lost count. He didn't exactly have much funds during his training trip. For the most part they slept under the stars. In fact, he rather insisted on it. For some reason, sleeping under the stars had comforted him when he had felt lonely. Which was odd, since he had Happy with him, so he shouldn't have felt lonely.

And yet he did.

Just like now, when he was lying down on the couch after Lucy had turned in for the night. He often found himself staring at the curtain separately her from him. It was quite symbolic in fact, a reminder of how much their relationship had changed over the years. If it had been before, he was sure that the curtain wouldn't exist nor would he be simply sleeping on a couch. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

The longer he stared at the curtain, the more curious he got. She had been so adamant on keeping him out. Just what sort of secrets was she hiding in there? It wasn't like them to keep things from each other. Had time changed even that one simple fact?

He couldn't hold back his curiosity. So under the guise of wanting to draw on her face, he and Happy ventured quietly into her bedroom. It was dark, with the only illumination in the room coming from the moonlight streaming in through her windows. He took a quick look around, curiosity eating at him as he soaked in the essence of her room. Like her living room, it was different. It felt…cold.

His eyes swept over something by the wall to his right side when he suddenly did a double take.

"What's all this?" he whispered with wide eyes. It was a map, a gigantic map, and there were articles upon articles tacked onto many different locations on the map. With his fingertips, he traced one of the long pieces of red string draped across sections of the map, connecting certain spots together. He took a closer look…

"Everyone's locations," Happy answered in awe. "These are incredibly detailed notes. Information on sightings…and the dates they were seen…"

He couldn't help the swirl of emotions that washed over him as he stared at the masterpiece before him. Did Lucy do all this? Heh, he didn't even need to guess, of course she did. And yet, that only made him feel worse. All this time that he had spent frolicking on his own, Lucy had been here, stuck, trying to find everyone, but having found no one. She was here, all alone, with only this one map as her only connection to Fairy Tail.

She hadn't lost hope.

She still wanted everyone back together.

He couldn't help but turn around.

"Lucy…"

He wanted to say something to her, hold her, tell her that he was here for her. To reveal to her the deepest secrets of his own heart. And yet, he didn't say a single thing.

"Happy…" he said calmly. "Could you give me a minute?"

And like a loyal, understanding friend, the blue cat obliged. "Ya…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Day 4 of Nalu Week 2016.**_


	5. Struggle

**Chapter 5 – Struggle**

She laid there for what seemed like a lifetime waiting for him to say something. She could hear the rapid beating of her own heart pounding within her ears. She held her breath, hoping that he would simply believe that she was sleeping and walk away. But she knew better than that. He knew she was awake.

"Lucy…" He repeated her name.

Her heart skipped once again. Why did her name have to sound so good coming from him? Unable to take it anymore, she turned around so that her back faced him, hoping that he would take the hint. She pulled the sheets closer to her body, hoping that they would become the barrier between them, protecting herself from his gaze. Because right now she felt as if she were laid bare in front of him.

She didn't think she could handle it if he said anymore.

Except he didn't say anything. Instead she felt the blankets lift behind her and suddenly her back was hit with a wave of heat. The heat that naturally radiated from his body. She hadn't felt this warm within her own bed in so long she didn't know how to react. She wanted to shout at him, to tell him to leave, to even kick him out of bed like she used to. But for some reason she was frozen in place.

"Lucy…" Her name sounded like a chant now.

She could feel her own body start to shake, trying to reject the feelings rising up within her. Suddenly she felt herself being enveloped by his arms and pulled towards him. His chest felt like fire against her chest, just like his breath did against her neck. She stiffened, unsure of what to do. But he responded for her.

"Lucy…Turn around?" He asked timidly. It was as if he was as unsure as she was.

She mustered up as much courage as she could find within herself and turned towards him. However, she kept her head against his chest.

"Look at me." He was more confident now.

She cursed herself at how easy it was for her to follow his demands. She found herself being lost within his dark onyx eyes while she waited for him to speak.

When he didn't, she sighed. "What do you want Natsu?"

He flinched, probably surprised at the harshness of her tone. Even she was astonished at how much was said and left unsaid within that one question. It was weird because even she herself was unable to answer that same question had it been directed towards her.

What did she want?

She had asked herself that question many times before and each time she had come up with different answers. Her friends, her family, her sacrificed companion, the ones that left her behind. She had been so conflicted that all she could do was gather their whereabouts but not truly seek them out.

But right now, in his arms, surrounded by the intense heat of his body, her mind seemed to only think of one thing.

She wanted him.

His answer was more of a statement than a question. "All of that. On the wall. That was all you."

"What about it?"

Again, it was taking him eons to answer her question. But she searched for her answer within his eyes, and was shocked at what she found.

He had the same look in his eyes that she did. She would know since she had spent the past three hundred and twenty seven days staring at that look through her own mirror.

Perhaps…just maybe…but that's impossible…

Did he share the same feelings as her?

"Lucy…" His voice was rough and sounded as if he was parched, as if her name was the only thing quenching his thirst.

She could feel her own heart racing faster as her mind processed her thought, the sound of which was beating within her ears. She reached out with one hand, gently touching the side of his face as if trying to make sure that he was real. That he was really in front of her and this wasn't a dream.

If only he could understand the internal struggle she had with the unspoken feelings inside of her. All the things she had wanted to tell him, to share with him, to make him understand were welled up inside of her.

She tried to tell him in the only way she knew how.

"Natsu, I-"

Her brain stopped processing her thoughts the moment she watched as his face leaned closer to hers…

The moment his eyes closed….

The moment she felt his lips upon hers…

* * *

He studied her stiff form laying on the bed underneath the blankets. If it wasn't for her rapid heartbeats that beat within his ear drums he would have thought that she had been asleep. But then again, he wasn't sure if those pounding reverberations came from his own heart or hers. He realized that he had been silent for far longer than was comfortable. He tried to think of something to say but the only thing that came out of his mouth was-

"Lucy…"

His heart skipped a beat. Had her name always sounded this raw coming from him?

When she chose to turn away from him he felt his heart clench slightly. Just that one small gesture had him doubting himself. Did she not want to talk to him? Was she angry at him? He watched as she pulled the covers closer to her body, as if trying to protect herself from something.

Was she afraid?

Unable to stomach the fact that she was afraid of something and wanting to comfort her at the same time, he did something that used to be so familiar and yet now seemed so out of place. He lifted the corners of blankets and slipped himself next to her.

He immediately felt her warmth against his chest, which was odd. He normally ran hotter than most, which was why everyone else used to feel cool against his own skin. And yet, here she was, radiating a heat that he didn't know he could feel. Then again, he had realized that he had been feeling slightly colder than he used to during this past year.

Was this because she was no longer near?

"Lucy…" Her name sounded like a chant now.

He could sense her body starting to shake, but he didn't know why. Panicking he did the first thing he could think of, which was to envelop her into his arms, pulling her towards him. Her back felt warm against his chest and with her so close to him, he could make out her inviting scent of strawberries, enticing him closer.

He wanted to see her.

"Lucy…Turn around?" He asked timidly. He was unsure as to how she was to react. He didn't know what was going on inside her mind, but he wanted to know.

He waited for what seemed like a lifetime before she slowly turned towards him. He felt the instant wave of happiness rush over him, but it was dampened when she opted to hide herself against his chest. That wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted more. He wanted to see her. All of her.

"Look at me."

Once again he felt the wave of happiness crash against his soul when her head slowly lifted and he was gifted with the sight of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was odd how he had never thought of her eyes like this before. But within them, he also saw something he hadn't wanted to see. Her sadness.

He was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. Why was she feeling sad? The whole reason why he had left for training was so that he would never need to see that look within her eyes ever again. So why did it show up now?

She sighed. "What do you want Natsu?"

He flinched her question. What _did_ he want? For the longest time the answer to that question had eluded him, becoming difficult to grasp as if it were some fleeting thought caught in the wind.

But then he noticed something else. Something that he only recently realized what it was after staring at his own reflection in the waters of the lakes he often passed. The feeling of longing and desire and…loneliness. He wasn't sure if it was real, but after seeing her wall just minutes prior he came to believe that she wanted something more as well.

"All of that. On the wall. That was all you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"What about it?"

Again, it was taking him eons to answer her question. What about it? The existence of that wall had meant that she was thinking of all of them just as much as he had during his journey. That she hadn't just forgotten about them and moved on like the rest of them may have.

The fact that she had cared just as much as he did.

What did he want.

His eyes hardened as he came to the realization in that one moment, with her trapped within his embrace and staring up at him with the same hope that he was most certain he had within his own eyes-

He wanted her.

But did she share the same feelings as he did?

He wanted to know so badly. So badly that he was practically thirsting for it like a desert wanderer thirsted for water.

"Lucy…"

He could no longer tell whether it was his own heart racing or whether it was hers, since the sound of its beating was so loud that he could barely hear anything else. He was so lost within the windows to her soul that his breath hitched with surprise when he felt her hand gently touching the side of his face with a gentle caress. It was such a simple touch, but it ignited something within him that he couldn't comprehend.

A need to be closer to her as if she wasn't close enough already.

If only she could understand the internal struggle he had with the unspoken feelings inside of him. All the things he had wanted to tell her, to share with her, to make her understand were welled up inside of him, just begging to be released.

"Natsu, I-"

He tried to tell her the only way he knew how.

His brain stopped processing his thoughts the moment he leaned his face closer to hers…

The moment his eyes closed….

The moment he felt her lips upon his…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for being a little late. School caught up to me. But this is Day 5 of Nalu Week 2016: Struggle**


	6. Climax

**Chapter 6 – Climax**

She had wanted to tell him how much she had missed him during the past year. How angry she was because he had left her. How long she had searched for any signs of him, just so she would know that he was safe. How many times she had asked the stars, hoping they would let her know where he was. How relieved she felt when he had found her.

How her heart ached for him when he talked, how it sang for him when he laughed.

How it stopped beating for him when he truly looked at her.

He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her during the past year. How he had thought it was a good idea to leave her. How he had regretted his decision almost immediately, but pressed through because he knew it was the best for her, because he wanted to protect her. How he gazed at the stars hoping that she was there. How he felt relieved when he had finally found her.

How his heart ached for her when she talked, how it sang for her when she smiled.

How it stopped beating for her when she truly looked at him.

But none of their unspoken feelings had been spoken, because they didn't need to be spoken. Within that moment, everything had been laid out, their feelings bursting forward.

With a touch of their lips they said how much they had missed each other.

With a press of their lips they said how much they wanted each other.

She let herself feel the softness of his lips against her own and the searing heat of his hands against her waist. It awakened a fire inside of her that she had never had before. She felt hot. Too hot.

He allowed himself the luxury to feel the gentle softness of her skin underneath his hands, never venturing too far into uncharted territory. Tonight was a night for many things, but he wanted to keep his intentions clear. But it was tough, for she ignited the fire inside of him. And he knew how hard fires were to put out.

They broke apart finally, in desperate need of air. Eyes opening, they merely stared at each other as they breathed heavily. Both wanted to say something, but consequentially, neither knew what to say.

"Lucy" "Natsu" They both blurted out at the same time. They giggled at their timing before settling down into silence once more. Even in a moment like this they were able to be themselves. Such was the nature of their relationship.

Even though he wasn't good at expressing himself this way, he wanted to tell her in the way she would understand. He rolled them so he was hovering on top of her, his hands placed next to her head on her pillow. She stared up at him with the cutest tilt of her head and he almost lost his words when he stared into her wide, radiant eyes, but he knew he needed to voice this. Because he knew she needed to hear it.

"Lucy…I" He stuttered. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to work up the courage to say the words he'd been wanting to express. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for-"

"Natsu, you don't have to-" She was shocked, why was he apologizing all of a sudden?

"But I do!" He exclaimed, cutting her off. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you and not telling you about it. I wanted to bring you, seriously! B-But I was afraid that it would be too dangerous-"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know I can handle myself-"

"I know!" Natsu stammered, his face turning to the side. "I know how strong you are Lucy, I know. You saved us, during that terrible day, I know. You didn't even need to tell me. I could sense it."

She blushed at his words. It wasn't often that someone told her straight up that she was strong. Despite the blazing heat she was currently surrounded in, she felt her heart warming up even more.

Natsu continued with a blush on his face that could be seen with the moonlight streaming in from the open window. "I was stupid for not bringing you. But I just didn't want to see you sad anymore, Lucy. Seeing you sad just makes me even more sad…"

Even though he had just said those words to her, she couldn't help but feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

And as expected, he panicked when he saw her tears. "L-Lucy! Why are you crying?! Was it something I said? I-"

She giggled, watching him through the watery veil of her unshed tears. "I'm not crying cause I'm sad Natsu. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Really." She gave him one of his toothy smiles.

But he wasn't done. "I...wasn't there to protect you. You and Igneel." Now _he_ was tearing up. His hands fisted into the pillow underneath her head. "So I vowed to leave to get stronger, so that you'd never have to cry again."

"I don't want to lose you, Lucy." He confessed. "I don't even want there to be a chance of that happening."

She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face as she heard his words. Her heart was bursting from the seams. She didn't know if she could take anymore of his words. Her hand came up to lovingly caress the side of his cheek, trying to tell him that she was there. He blushed at the contact, but soon his hand lifted up to caress hers as well.

"Lucy, I-" He stammered, trying to work out the three simple words that had evaded him for so long. She looked at him in curiosity and anticipation, waiting to hear what he would say next. Gazing into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes, he knew in that moment that she felt the same way that he did. She gave him all the courage he needed.

"I love you, weirdo."

He didn't miss the way her eyes had lit up nor the way her lips parted in the smallest of gasps.

There were no words to explain the way she felt as soon as she heard those four words coming out of his mouth. To have him say any of this to her was so uncharacteristic for a man who often spoke with his actions, which made it mean so much more to her.

Even though she wasn't used to expressing herself this way, she wanted to tell him in the way he would understand.

With the hand that rested on his cheek, she roughly pulled him down towards her, pressing their lips together once more in a passionate kiss. His lips had parted in a small gasp, granting her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, exploring the cavern on the other side. She couldn't help but let out a moan as she tasted him.

There were no words to explain the way he felt as soon as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. In just one touch, she had conveyed all that he needed to know, filling his heart with a heat so intense he felt that he would melt for the first time in his life. His eyes had opened wide from shock, before slowing closing as he parted his lips in a soft gasp. When her tongue slipped inside he had to hold back his groan as he caught a taste of her.

Their tongues intertwined like a forbidden dance, hesitant at first, but growing strong with passion at each passing second. Soon the dance gave way to a battle of dominance, one which he had quickly won. Their passion for each other never dwindled as the fire between them burned strong. Their bodies had come so close that they had practically become one.

They had broken again for air. She gave him another one of her radiant smiles, packed with so much happiness that he could barely breathe at the sight.

"I love you too, dummy."

As they laid there, staring into each others eyes, they both realized that they had finally reached the climax of their friendship, and now they were plummeting towards something new. Something that they were both scared, but excited to experience.

Together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Again apologies for the lateness. This is Day 6 of Nalu Week 2016: Climax.**_


	7. The End

**Chapter 7 – The End**

The sun streamed in through the window, its bright light slowly waking her from her slumber. Stretching her arms above her like a cat, she sat up before looking to her side. Empty. Her heart faltered for a second. Had this all been a dream? She had remembered falling asleep by his side after the events of the night before, but where was he now?

With a frantic hand she felt beside her, feeling slight relief at the remnants of warmth he had left behind, confirming that she had not, in fact, been dreaming. But panic settled in. Had he left her again?! After all they had conveyed to each other the night before, he would leave her just like that?

No.

He wouldn't.

She trusted him.

She swung her legs around and quickly got dressed so that she could head out to find him. This time, she would not merely stay in one place and wait. This time, she would drag him back here by the ear if she had to. Because he was hers.

And she was his.

But as soon as she put on a set of clothes, she heard noises from outside. She wondered who it might being seeing as it was only the crack of dawn. Looking out her window, she saw a large group of castle soldiers standing outside of her apartment, on guard and ready to burst inside.

She turned when she suddenly heard his voice again, noticing the way her heart warmed in relief that he was still here.

"Man, did they stiff us out already?" He said with annoyance, his hand reaching to scratch the side of his head. After seeing what she had done to track all of their nakama over the past year while he had done nothing, he knew he just had to do something as well. She had worked so hard just to find them, and he knew that if he helped make her wish come true, she would smile bright again.

And he just learned how much he loved her smile.

Thus, early this morning, he had made a quick trip over to the castle, to make his own contribution to the cause of reuniting their guild again. He won't let her research go to waste. It was time to find their nakama again.

"Aye!" Happy added in with a smile.

She fumed inside. "This is your doing?!" Who was she kidding. Of course he would do something like that.

As much as he found that he kind of liked how she looked when she was mad, he figured it was time to go. He suddenly grabbed her hand, sending a deep warmth up the length of her arm. "Time to haul ass Lucy!" There'd be plenty of time to cause her to recreate these faces another time. But just for him though.

"What the hell did you do?!" She screamed when he burst through her window, cradling her in his arms. As much as she would like to appreciate how nice it felt to be held within his arms, as though she wasn't held enough the night before, she was too caught up in the adrenaline of running away.

"How did I get sucked up into your shenanigans?! You can put me down now!"

As much as he didn't want to let her go, he obeyed, placing her down before grabbing her hand again as they ran from the soldiers. He noted how perfect her hand felt in his own.

"What did you do Natsu?!"

He turned back to face her with a wide grin. Her heart skipped another beat. "I raised the beacon for Fairy Tail's revival. In the place where it would stand out the most. If you're going to do it, go big or go home!" He figured the castle would be good enough of a spot. Though the castle guards didn't seem to think so. But they didn't matter. He was willing to do anything to bring them back together again. Anything to make her smile.

As much as she wanted to believe that this was happening, that their guild was finally going to be put back together, she still had her reservations. "That's the least of my worries! Even if you say you want to revive Fairy Tail…"

He knew what she was thinking, but he had faith in the both of them. "We can do it if we just believe. We are going to gather everyone up…and bring back the guild!"

And just like that the passion she had lost for her guild in the past year had completely reignited just from hearing his words. Her heart filled with such a soothing warmth that she could barely concentrate on moving her legs to run anymore. She didn't know what it is about him that made her feel like this. Maybe it was his boyish behaviour, his courage, his love, his passion. But whatever it was, she would never let it go. Not again.

He turned back to face her with a radiant toothy smile, one of her favourites. "Come on!"

With tears welling in her eyes, she nodded as they continued to run. "Yaa!"

She didn't know where they were going, he didn't know where they were headed, but at this moment they didn't care.

Because for him, she was willing to follow him anywhere.

Because for her, he was willing to take her anywhere.

Even if it was to the end of the world.

As long as they were together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: END. And there we have it. Short, but sweet, I hope. This was just what I hoped their interaction would have been like. Nalu Week 2016: Climax.**_


End file.
